Hole of Wrong The Unsung Song of Bliss
by kennycashewnut
Summary: On the night of his wedding many things pass through Eddard Starks' mind. One being the war outside his walls. Two what of his son. Three how hard can he fuck this a maid. OOC!Ned Stark. Rated M for a reason. I'm going to revise this again...


**Ned**

**Hole of Wrong. The Unsung Song of Bliss.**

The night's air had been filled with wine and roasted meats. The halls of Winterfell were full of jolly drunken knights and squealing maids. Each house had been assigned their own table and their bannerman beside them. Tullys and the men of Riverrun were giving toast to the new Lady of Winterfell. The wolves of Winterfell and natives women dressed in there finest grays with pride for their land for there newest master. Some for the maids wore a bawdy knight over their shoulders, or between their legs. Baratheon's and warriors of the Stag dressed in fine silk and wool. _Those men were freezing their cocks off, like summer children_. _But at least all is calm, after this morning the war shall resume._ Ned Stark thought.

In truth what he wanted must was to go to battle. Not to fight, but to bring back the men-at-arms fighting the mad king's war. And to bring home his own son.

But he had his duty. Tonight he must seal the alliance. Tonight he would bed his brethreled. And tomorrow he would have to face a war. Stark wanted to keep his head clear, so he drank little. It was enough to forget his worries of bastards. But in truth. The reverse can be said of every other lord. More so of The King Robert Baratheon, or the usurper others would say. The rising king and his knights will breed many bastard childs this night. But I she bring forth a noble child.

When the time came for bedding the men roared and the women scream. Young maids rushed to his side and ripped off his clothing. They wasted no time whatsoever to strip him and once his bridges came undone and he stood as naked as his name day. _They are fucking me with their eyes._ Ned thought.

The maids gawked at his member, and japed at the hair surrounding it. Some grew so lustful they slapped and grabbed at his arse. One girl remarked at the Smith crafting something so round and firm. Others wanted him to pray thanks to the Warrior for granting him such great sword of almond and a sack so large and heavy with seed.

A few a steps from the door a serving girl pushed him to the wall. Ned was surprised she caught him off guard. But he was baffled when she hiked up her skirt and force his cock into her cunt. The _former_, maid bounced herself on his member. "Stop!" He commanded her but instead she rapped her legs around his hips. The maids chuckled and lash out at the foolish young girl. But none were so stupid to join in on their folly. Eddard tried to pull out but the wench would only pull him back in.

Before he realized it he was trusting his cock into her. He was accepting this dishonor. Her moans grew loud as he grew inside her. In a blare of lust Ed pushed the maid down onto the cold hard floor as he finished fucking her there. The moment he re-entered her young legs his cock erupted, spilling shame into the her body. Ned hastefully got up and to see what he done. There was sperm dripping in a think mass from her slit and blood droplets trailing form between her legs. _Another bastard child._

Eddard Stark walked away refusing to look back at what he had done.

Finally Ned made his way into the chambers and only two things were on his mind as he enter. Seal this marriage with seed and get yourself ready for the war beyond the castle walls. The lighting was dim but he was still able to see his young wife shivering from what seemed like cold. But as he stepped closer he eyes soon revealed that she was pleasuring her self with the wool sheets. _If she like fur she will my manhood_. Her soft moans fed the fire inside him that the serving girl started. Her eyes were closed but Catelyn's voice gave him all confirmation to any worry he may have. When she whispered "Ned…"

Her eyes opened for only a second before he jumped onto her and began to kiss her lips. Catelyn tasted of wine and roast. He wanted to taste the lips between her legs until her jerked and screamed him to stop. But that pleasure was for another day. So Ned shoved his member between her legs and in her tully green eyes he saw ecstasy and pain. _I'm sorry. _He wanted to whisper.

By the forth thrust she clawed at his ass. "Tonight we will but bleed, But I first"_._ Ned said, and she chuckled under him. As his seed spilled into her, _you deserve better_. Catelyn swarmed under him. Grinding there loons together. She yearned for the mysterious foreign substance. "I knew you'd like that," he pull his cock out and realized how cold the room around them was but how hot their lust for each other had kept them. "Now, time for time for my duty and Lord of Winterfell."

"And mine as the lady." Catelyn jested. _She thinks I'm an honorable man and for now today I will not fall short._

Ned slowly and softly pushed his cock into her slit braking her hymen. With that their marriage was sealed. Once his manhood reached it's dept inside Cat. He released his seed again. "Now you are Lady Catelyn Stark mother of Ser Eddard Stark's _tureborn_ child. My future child". Then moved out and in and again and again until he erupted. The rest of the night they kissed and Cat pleased him once more. With her hands.

Lady Catelyn Stark kissed his lips and neck and chest. She nibbled and suck at his chest like a babe. Slowly Eddard Stark guided her to his manhood and she clean it from head to stem. Lady Catelyn took his cock deep into her throat and drank his seed down in a single glop. Then suck on his sack until he made more.

Ned Stark chuckled after they finally finish. Tomorrow he was going off to war. But when he comes back. He would have to do his duty as a lord again. And again. And again. And again. And again. _And again._

_..._

_the wench_

_..._

_to be continued?_


End file.
